<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation for Two (with Time for One) by a1_kitkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174865">Vacation for Two (with Time for One)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat'>a1_kitkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Candles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hiking, Kylex, M/M, Moonlight, Road Trips, Skinny Dipping, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Alex take a road trip together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PROMPT USED - MOONLIGHT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kyle &amp; Alex</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacation for Two (with Time for One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that it?” Alex asked in surprise, eyeing the bags and equipment piled around Kyle’s car. “That’s <em>everything </em>you’re taking?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Is it too much or not enough?” Kyle asked in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s… uh… I don’t know. It doesn’t look like much though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t need a lot; just you, me and the open road.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle finished zipping the backpack he’d been adjusting then climbed to his feet. He pulled Alex into his arms and kissed him reassuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me,” he said. “It’ll be fine; we just don’t need to pack everything including the kitchen sink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t overpack,” Alex replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t say you did, just that we don’t have a lot of space for <em>everything </em>and we’ll pick up supplies along the way too,” Kyle kissed him again. “Not having second thoughts are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No!” Alex insisted. “Three entire weeks of just you and me, alone, no interruptions, no aliens, nothing but you and me and the open road sounds perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I promise we’ll take it easy on your leg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not fragile, Kyle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, you’re amazing but there’s a hike or two that might be too much for you and I don’t want you overdoing it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, dear.” Alex said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle laughed and picked up the bag, placed it in the back of the car. It took him over half an hour to have everything packed the way he liked it. Kyle grabbed his phone, pulled Alex to him and took a selfie of them together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise I won’t do that all the time, I just needed one for posterity, the start of the trip,” Kyle said. Alex smiled and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Alex asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was born ready!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three weeks sounded like a long time to travel around together. Kyle had planned the entire trip and was determined to spoil Alex every step of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove for several hours the first day before staying at a quaint little bed and breakfast that evening. The following day entailed more driving but the scenery was beautiful. Up into the mountains they went, hiking a distance before Kyle set up camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A two-person tent was enough to suffice and the two of them settled snuggled together in each other’s arms, exchanging soft kisses but feeling too tired to do more than get each other off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle took to a simpler trail the following morning, already concerned for Alex and his leg but his love assured him that he was fine. Being out in the seclusion of the mountains was just what they both needed. Alex held Kyle’s hand, they exchanged tender kisses and basically couldn’t keep their hands off each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they returned to camp, Alex lit a fire and Kyle prepared a simple meal. For dessert, they toasted marshmallows while Alex rested comfortably between Kyle’s legs, leaning back against his chest. He cooked a marshmallow then slipped it into Alex’s mouth before leaning in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They held each other close as they gazed up at the stars above. The sky was clear and beautiful, their bodies practically glowing in the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle, look!” Alex pointed up into the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A falling star,” Kyle said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better make a wish,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You saw it first, it’s your wish to make, Alex,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex rolled over so he was looking at Kyle, gazing into his eyes. Their faces were so close together as Alex reached up and cupped Kyle’s face in both his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I say it out loud it won’t come true,” Alex said to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If your wish is for me to rip your clothes off and ravage you right now, trust me, it’s going to come true,” Kyle whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle!” Alex hissed, almost scandalized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been out here all day and are dirty and sweaty and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words were cut off by another kiss from Kyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I care about that?” Kyle asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As a <em>doctor </em>you should care about general hygiene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle sighed, climbed to his feet and pulled Alex up too. He held Alex’s hand in his and grabbed a lantern. Kyle led him down a trail in the opposite direction to the way they’d gone that day. They walked for about ten minutes before emerging before a beautiful lake.</p>
<p>He put the lantern on a large rock and pulled his shirt off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle, what are you doing?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kyle replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoved his pants down and kicked them off. Alex didn’t appear amused but he stood, watching, waiting, as Kyle stripped completely naked then looked at him almost expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you coming?” Kyle asked as he backed away, towards the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex watched as the moonlight reflected off the lake, illuminating Kyle before him. The sight was breathtaking as Kyle submerged himself in the water then yelped at how cold it was. Alex laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t even <em>think </em>about faking a cramp to trick me into coming in after you,” Alex called from the shore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kyle replied. “My plan was to appeal to your kind heart… ask you to join me for a romantic swim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In freezing cold water?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not <em>freezing</em>, it’s just cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you were dirty and sweaty… let’s get dirtier before we clean up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember the whole hygiene thing I was talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, please? There’s no one around, it’s just you and me… You trust me, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course he did; he just didn’t trust what else might be in the water with him. Alex shed his shirt then sat down to remove his prosthetic. He carefully wrapped it in his clothes then turned to find Kyle standing beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body was glistening as the moonlight reflected off the droplets of water on his skin. Alex reached out, wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck and pressed their naked bodies together. Their lips met in a deep kiss which made Alex pull Kyle closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In turn, Kyle hoisted Alex off his feet and carried him the few short steps to the water’s edge. His foot slipped and they both tumbled into the water. Alex’s body felt the chill immediately and he gasped in shock, reaching for Kyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Kyle hastily apologized. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle, it’s okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I lost my footing and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s <em>okay</em>; you’re fine, I’m fine. Now just shut up and kiss me already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled his body closer to his own as their lips met in a series of deep, lingering kisses. The water was cold but as they moved further and deeper below the surface, things between the couple were heating up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex slid his arms around Kyle’s neck, pressing closer against him. Their naked bodies caused friction and made them both groan aloud as they held each other tightly and exchanged heated kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle’s hand travelled down the small of Alex’s back to caress the curve of his ass. Alex moaned with delight and buried his face in Kyle’s shoulder, placing kisses to his neck and teasing his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhhhhh, <em>Alex</em>,” Kyle gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around both their cocks at once, stroking them in unison while Alex’s lips and tongue tickled his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God you look so <em>beautiful,</em>” Kyle whispered. “The moonlight on your skin is just…” he paused. “Fuck, how did I get so lucky to have someone like you… fuck, to have <em>you </em>in my arms… in my <em>life…</em> after everything shitty I did to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle, we’ve talked about this,” Alex stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know,” he could still hear the self-doubt in his voice. “But I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex pressed his finger to Kyle’s lips and gazed into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No; no ‘buts’ you know that I love you and that we’ve both come a very long way from the kids we used to be. Okay, you were a bully but you’re not that kid anymore… You’ve grown up and you’re your father’s son, through and through.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle nodded his head and leaned closer, foreheads touching. He reached for Alex’s cock again only for his hand to be swatted away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember that whole hygiene thing we were talking about earlier?” Alex said. “We are <em>not </em>having sex in this lake!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we’re all clean now,” he whined. “When did you become such a prude,” he pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Around the time it became difficult for me to have sex on one leg,” Alex piped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, fair,” Kyle sighed. He wrapped both arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him into his embrace. “But we can make out, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moon shone brightly above in the night sky as the couple in the water held each other close. Time slipped away as they lost themselves in the other’s touch, both knowing how lucky they were to have each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day was another long hike that, despite his insistence he was fine, really took its toll on Alex. Kyle had been anticipating this and when they returned to the campsite, he settled Alex on a variety of pillows and brought him supper. Kyle even carried Alex to bed that night, massaged his leg and held him in his arms until he fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They slept late then packed up the tent and headed back to the car. Alex asked where they were going now but was told it was a surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it definitely was a surprise when Alex found himself being dropped off at a secluded spa retreat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle? What’s going on?” Alex asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you I’d take care of you; I knew your leg would be causing you trouble so you’re going to stay here for the afternoon while I do something reckless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, you said yourself it was okay to want separate things on this trip. I want you to relax and let the friendly staff look after you. I promise I’ll be back by dinner and I’ve made reservations for a romantic, candlelight meal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex wanted to be mad but his leg was very aggravated and a proper massage sounded incredible… not that he hadn’t appreciated Kyle’s efforts to soothe his aching muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They checked in to the hotel and had a quick lunch then Kyle took off and Alex was whisked away for pampering. He not-so-secretly loved every minute of it and only partially wished Kyle had been there to enjoy it with him but he knew Kyle would’ve hated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After his treatment, Alex relaxed with a drink by the pool. It was such a beautiful day and he was so at ease, all he wanted to do now was crawl into bed with Kyle and make love to him all afternoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He awoke with enough time to head back to the room and prepare for dinner. Alex was surveying his clothing options, since he’d packed for mostly ‘roughing it’, when the door opened and Kyle stepped into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was covered in dirt; his shirt was torn and there was a scratch on his arm but he was grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle!” Alex exclaimed. “What happened to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The, uh, trail was harder than I anticipated,” he confessed. “But it was <em>amazing</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex hurried towards him and wrapped his arms around him, kissed his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look terrible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I feel incredible; how was your day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relaxing until you showed up looking like hell and scaring me half to death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m <em>sorry</em>; I promise after I shower and clean up, you won’t even notice… I, uh, was kinda hoping you wouldn’t see me like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me get a bath ready for you… But don’t sit down or touch anything because you’re filthy. Take off your clothes and wait for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex hurried into the bathroom while Kyle stood chuckling to himself. He was used to Alex ordering him to take his clothes off. He waited until he heard the water running before he eased out of his dirt covered clothing but he was still covered in muck so couldn’t even lay down on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alex returned, he took Kyle’s hand and led him into the bathroom. The tub was huge and he couldn’t wait to sink into it. His elation heightened when Alex stripped off and climbed in with him. Sponge in hand, Alex slowly cleaned every inch of Kyle’s exhausted body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re enjoying this a little too much,” Kyle said. Eyes closed, leaning back into Alex’s arms, completely at ease with a smile on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you think that?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can <em>feel</em> it,” he replied. Alex smiled, leaned around and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’ll be plenty of time for that later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much like Alex had done by the pool, Kyle fell asleep. He was just so comfortable in Alex’s arms that he couldn’t help himself and Alex simply let him until the water got cold. He kissed him awake then they both climbed out, dried off, before Kyle went to get their clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you have that?” Alex asked upon seeing the very nice outfits Kyle had packed for both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted tonight to be romantic,” Kyle replied. “And that wasn’t going to happen in hiking gear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant was beautiful, and expensive, the ambiance was comfortable and romantic. Their table was outside, amidst candles and tiny fairy lights. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky so the moon shone brightly upon the couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle ordered wine and they sat opposite each other, holding hands on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is incredible, Kyle,” Alex said to him. “You really planned all of this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That trail today was killer and I really wanted to do it but you never would’ve managed it. I didn’t want you to feel… neglected… but honestly I was kinda anticipating a cold shoulder for abandoning you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They must’ve drugged me because it was the best most relaxing massage I’ve ever gotten and my leg was killing me this morning but now there’s not even a twinge. I think I want to move in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle laughed and squeezed Alex’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for understanding,” Kyle whispered before leaning over the table to kiss Alex’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Serves me right for falling for a…. adrenaline junkie,” Alex smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The next few trails will be perfect for you, I promise.” He raised his other hand to his lips, covering a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Alex asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a little tired; I’ll be fine.” He brought Alex’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The starter and the main were both exquisite or perhaps they were both just that hungry they just thought it was amazing. After the plates were taken away, Kyle paid the bill then suggested a moonlight walk around the venue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked past a fountain and the pool, holding hands and stopping occasionally to exchange loving kisses. Kyle trying desperately to mask his yawns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall we adjourn to our room for dessert?” He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex practically ripped Kyle’s arm from its socket as he yanked him back inside and into the elevator. He didn’t even press the button for their floor, simply shoved Kyle against the wall and kissed him. Kyle’s hand flailed about in a bid to hit the right button.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He separated himself from Alex’s amorous advances long enough to press the button before they resumed their kisses. When the doors opened, Kyle took the lead and rummaged for the key. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on,” Kyle said to him. “It’s a surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle led him across the room, opened the curtains to reveal the balcony. A small table was set up with a wine bucket, two glasses, and dessert. The railing was covered in tea light candles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did you do this?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I paid someone else, silly, how else could I surprise you?” Kyle replied. “Why do you look disappointed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This, uh, wasn’t the type of dessert I was expecting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It involved you and me and a lot less clothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle laughed and opened the balcony doors. He stepped outside, picked up the bottle of wine and popped the cork. He poured two glasses then held one out to Alex, waiting for him to join him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex stepped forward, his fingers closed around the glass as he leaned in and kissed Kyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is incredible,” he whispered. “And so romantic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle pressed a button on his phone and music began to play. He held his glass up for a toast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To us,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To us,” Alex agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They clinked glasses then took a sip each but Kyle immediately took the glass from Alex, put it on the table and pulled him into his arms. Alex immediately went with it, wrapping his arms around Kyle. They pressed into each other as they slowly began to move in tune with the romantic ballad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much, Alex,” Kyle whispered in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex smiled, buried his face in Kyle’s neck and held him close. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy, so content, so <em>loved</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song came to an end but neither released the other, both enjoying just holding each other in the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex?” Kyle whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmmm?” Alex’s eyes were closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dessert?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet; just, hold me a little longer, please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle smiled to himself, pressed play again and they slowly danced to another song before eventually parting. Alex reached for his wine glass and had another sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dessert?” Kyle pressed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m kinda still full from dinner,” Alex admitted. “And you’re practically asleep on your feet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, please? Just one bite?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw the way Kyle’s gaze was practically pleading with him. Alex smiled and reached for the plate with the chocolate cake. He picked up the fork and went to stab the cake when he stopped, gazing at the pattern on the icing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex put the fork down and touched the icing on the cake. His fingers closed over the ring and he scooped it up. His eyes shifted from the cake to Kyle but he was no longer standing beside him; he’d dropped to one knee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex dropped the plate with the piece of cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle?” He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex Manes,” he reached for Alex’s other hand and stared up into his eyes. “Will you marry me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes filled with tears as his voice vacated his body. He opened his mouth to say yes but no sound passed from his lips. He swallowed and tried again before having to resort to nodding his head yes. Alex pulled Kyle to his feet and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” he finally managed to say as tears streamed down his face. They separated and he saw the tears in Kyle’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Alex, so much!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ring was covered in icing but Kyle slipped it onto Alex’s finger just the same before Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck and kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was this a backup plan for if I was still mad at you for ditching me today?” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, this is because today is the anniversary of our first kiss,” Kyle replied. Alex pulled away and frowned at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our first kiss was on valentine’s day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t; it was at Rosa’s thirteenth birthday party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You… You remember that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was eleven, it’s not like I was drunk.” Kyle laughed. “Watching the older kids play spin the bottle and I grabbed a ketchup bottle then you, me, Liz and Maria hid behind the counter and I spun that bottle as fast as I could. My fingers and toes were crossed it would land on Liz then it stopped on you.” Alex was blushing, as he’d done so many years ago. “But it was just a game so I leaned over and kissed you. The quickest, tiniest peck on the lips… my first ever kiss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were my first kiss, Alex, and I want you to be <em>all</em> my future kisses for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Starting right now,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex pulled Kyle towards the bed, pushed him down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss while unbuttoning his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Kyle said, fighting back another yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously? You’re denying me sex minutes after we get <em>engaged</em>?” Alex looked scandalized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you withheld when I wanted to fuck you in the river.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For obvious reasons, not because I was <em>tired</em>,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle wrapped his arms around Alex and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you and I absolutely want to have celebratory sex but I’m exhausted. The last thing I want is to give you <em>disappointing sex</em> after getting engaged.” He explained. Alex pouted. “I promise, I’ll fuck you so hard in the morning you’ll need another visit to the spa before we leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex clearly believed him for he kissed him once again then slowly helped him shed his clothes and settle under the blankets. Kyle drifted off to sleep while Alex went onto the balcony and picked up the wasted cake. He blew out the candles and finished another glass of wine as he stood on the balcony, watching the light of the moon reflect upon his engagement ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning, Kyle awoke to find a naked Alex straddling his thighs, his hands resting on Kyle’s chest. Eyes alight with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now?” Alex asked, his hopeful eyes wide and filled with love. “Will you fuck me now, fiancé?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle reached out, stroked his hand up Alex’s thigh and grasped his hip. He slipped his other hand behind Alex’s neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely, fiancé!” Kyle replied.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>